A Change in Time
by XxXMiyavisHeartXxX
Summary: A romance between Teen Allie and international Rockstar Gackt. Allie and her bestie Helena go to a Gackt concert, sending them into a spiral of crazy happens and blooming romance between them, Gackt and his right hand man, Yuu.


The lights flashed brightly across the stage. The soloist stood at the edge of the stage, looking out at the area big enough to hold thousands upon thousands of screaming fans. Taking the tinted sunglasses off his nose, Gackt looked again. He could see upper seating area vaguely, and if he focused hard enough he could see the back of the arena. This was the normal so he wasn't worried, but the lights at this particular area were brighter than he was used to. It was his last performance for the tour, and he needed it to be perfect.

"Yes, it is a bit hard to adjust to at first, but once I get used to it then it will be fine. Just no brighter or it will hurt my eyes," Gackt called out to the seemingly empty space.

"Thank you, Gackt-san. That is all," the technician called out from the darkness. Gackt nodded, and walked out to the room he would be waiting with the band before the show. Checking the fridge, he stood up.

"Can you get water bottles for here, please?" He said before walking out. The show would be perfect, as usual, and Gackt had to make sure everything was ready to go.

!~!

Helena was sitting in her room with her best friend Allie. She was curling Allie's long golden hair. Her makeup dome to perfection, it was not heavy but only a faint blush and black eyeliner and mascara; hardly noticeable. Helena looked at the other and smiled.

"Perfect," she said grinning, "If any man there doesn't fall for you now, there's something wrong with him. Though, you could use more on your eyes. Won't you just let me add a bit more?"

"No, you know I hate when girls wear that much makeup. It's not natural," Allie scolded Helena. The brunette sighed and sat beside her friend, adding more to her own eyes. Allie smiled and shook her head.

"Fine, speak for yourself. I plan to take advantage of these front row tickets. I got my eyes set on You, so he better be able to see them!" she exclaimed, grinning and winking to Allie. Allie just smiled and looked in the mirror.

"It's time to go."

!~!

The area was filled to the brim with fans eagerly waiting for the concert to start. Allie and Helena were waiting at the front, shirts and merchandise stuffed into bags beside them. They both agreed that wearing band tees at the concert was just wrong and weird.

The lights dimmed slightly as the band members came out, the crowd starting to scream; Helena screaming along with them as You came out. Allie waited until she saw the man of the night step out onto the stage before joining the happy screams of the crowd. Gackt was wearing a simple white dress shirt and tight pants. Allie stared in amazement up at the other. He was just amazing. She couldn't believe it. This was going to be great!

!~!

(After the Concert)

"Oh. My. Gawd! Did you see him?" Helena gushed to her blonde friend. Allie seemed kind of far off, a dreamy look on her face. She couldn't believe what had just happened .Gackt had been only inches away from her. He had even touched her hand at one point when he reached out. It gave her goosebumps, and she could still feel it.

"Allie? Allie, are you listening to me? Hello?" Allie noticed a hand being w aved quickly in front of her face. Turning to her friend, she realized that she'd missed out on something that the other had said.

"Sorry, what did you say? I must have missed it," Allie said, walking with the other towards the area where Gackt and the band were signing things.

"I said, did you see the way You looked at me during his solo? He was totally checking me out!" Helena said happily. Allie rolled her eyes at her friend. It was no wonder she had tuned out the ramblings of her friend; she hadn't shut up about it since the solo. Allie didn't have the heart to tell her friend to be quiet, so she had eventually just learned to not listen to her. Helena wouldn't care; she knew how she got, and knew that Allie had learned to tune her out. It was the only thing she could do. It was how they worked, and the reason they were still as close as friends was because they knew how to handle each other this way.

"Helena, you know he probably couldn't even see you. The lights make it hard for them to see the crowd at all," Allie hated to ruin the others hopes but it was just too good an opportunity to waste. Helena pouted, and looked to the other, ignoring what she was saying.

"I'll show you! We'll see how he reacts when we meet him and he sees me!" Allie laughed but let it be. She was nervous to get her stuff signed by Gackt. Would he talk to her, or would he end up being just as stuck up as some famous guys are? Allie hated those types of guys. She had dated one for almost two years. She couldn't stand to see how he treated everyone, including her, as if he was better than everyone. She had only broken up with him about a month ago, and she still kept getting hate calls from him. She couldn't stand it.

Before long, they were next in line. Her stomach turned. There he was. What was she going to say? Would she be able to say anything at all? Or would words just escape her? God, he was wonderful. Even after the concert, where most would be tired and sweaty from being under the heat of the lights, he was still just as perfect as ever. His hair didn't have even one hair out of place. It was obvious that he belonged here.

!~!

He was so tired. The concert had gone well, but he was quite annoyed that the lights were too bright even after he had told them to be careful. He could still see spots of bright dots. Looking up, he was shocked. Were his eyes playing such tricks on him or was the beautiful person really standing in front of him? He should probably say something since the look he was getting from the girl in front of him was a cross between amazement and worry.

"Are you alright?" The beauty asked, looking worriedly at him. Her voice was soft, but the sound was like music to his ears. Realizing that he was still staring, he blinked and looked down before smiling at her.

"Gomen nasai. I am fine," he grinned at the other and took the CD case from her, and signed it. "What's your name?"

"Allie," she said, and blushed. Gackt smiled and wrote a little note before signing it before giving it back with his flirtatious smile.

"I'm Gackt." She grinned and before she could leave, he took her hand. "It was very nice to meet you, Allie." He smiled as the line moved on, and they went on to meet the rest of the band. Even after the two girls had left and the signing was over, he still couldn't get his mind off of the cute blonde he had met. Allie…

!~!

"I'm telling you! He couldn't keep his eyes off you! It was probably your make up. I told you that no guy could resist you! Not even the almighty Gackt!" Helena was talking excitedly as they walked around the quickly emptying area. Allie rolled her eyes at her best friend. Sure, she had noticed that he kept smiling at her, but it couldn't mean anything, right? But when he touched her had…oh my god, wow! She was sure that if she didn't burn up from the intense blush on her cheeks, then she may just die of a heart attack.

"What about You and yourself?" Allie shot back with a smirk, "You two were flirting up a storm!" And it was true. You had seemed to really take an interest in her friend. Eventually, Allie had just left them and waited at the side. She felt as if she was intruding. Looking over, she seen a list of numbers written on her friend's hand. Grabbing the hand, she stared.

"What the hell? He gave you his number?" Allie was shocked. Could it be true that her friend might end up dating the famous musician? For some reason, she felt like warning her friend to be careful. Musicians have a bad reputation for being promiscuous, and she didn't want her friend hurt.

"He asked me to text him some time. I wasn't just going to say no! He's You, for God's sake! Not to mention the way we connected! It's not even a question how I was going to answer!" Helena said, blushing. Allie raised an eyebrow, but said nothing more about it. It wasn't her place to tell her friend what she should or should not do.

"Come on, let's go home," Allie said, walking out of the now completely empty area. It was dark out, and nobody was around. It scared Allie as they walked out of the building. A sound, like a metal garbage can falling over, made Allie turn around quickly.

"It's probably just a cat or something. Come on, Allie. This place scares me at night. Let's get going," Helena said, before walking on. Allie started to follow her friend when she felt a hand cover her mouth, and an arm wrap around her waist, and pull her back into the shadows. She tried to scream, but the large hard covering her mouth blocked her airflow. It wasn't skin touching her face. The intruder must have been wearing gloves. This was not good. Allie struggled against the hold of the man. Where was Helena?

Tears rolled down her face as she seen two other men surround her from the front. They were wearing all black and were grinning and laughing at her. Forced to the ground, she was able to let out a loud scream as the gloved hand was removed.

"Shut her up! Her friend will find us if she continues on like that!" The first man said. Allie listened fearfully. Did she know this man from somewhere? His voice sounded familiar, but she didn't have much time to think about it before she was forced to the ground. She cried as they corved her jeans off of her. Another man ripped her shirt, tying the piece of cloth around her mouth. She tried to fight them off, but the three men easily held her down. Trying to break free, she sobbed. Why did this have to happen to her?

!~!

Gackt had decided to take a walk around the empty building. It was relaxing, and he had made it a habit everytime he finished a concert. The empty building seemed to relax him; giving him a sense of success, like a well-earned pat on the back.

Wandering around, he looked at the closed food stands, and the many tables that had earlier sold the many shirts and merchandise. He smiled as he thoughts about the long line ups of fans waiting to buy as much as they could. He laughed and continued on his walk until he heard a noise like a door closing. Nobody should have been there. Gackt frowned.

"Who's there?" Nobody answered. He stepped closer cautiously. "Show yourself!" Gackt got ready to defend himself when he opened the door someone on the other side kept hitting. What he saw shocked him.

!~!

"Allie? Allie?" Helena called for her lost friend. She had taken her eyes away from the blonde for one minute and the next thing she knew her friend was gone. At first, she thought her friend was playing a trick on her. But after twenty minutes, and still no reply, she started to get worried. She needed help and fast.

Henea had thought about contacting Allie's parents, but had decided against it. This whole thing was probably nothing. There was no need to worry her parents.

Finally, she decided to try the concert hall and see if anybody was still there. She tried to open the door, but it remained closed. They had already locked the doors. Desperately, she banged on the door, hoping that somehow somebody would hear her.

Helena was starting to doubt anybody would hear her when the door opened. Without looking or caring, she ran inside, and grabbed the person into a tight hug. It hadn't occurred to her just who exactly she was hugging, but right now it wasn't important who it was. It was important that she found her friend and got the hell out of here before anything else went wrong.

"Please, you have to help me!" She cried, still yet unaware of whose arms she was in.

!~!

"Alright, calm down and say everything slower this time," Gackt looked at the girl who sat in front of him. She was freaked out, and was having a hard time telling him what happened to make her act this way. She was crying, and it made it even harder for Gackt to understand what she was trying to say.

"She was…r-right behind me, and she j-just disappeared," the girl sobbed. Gackt sighed, and hugged her, trying to calm her down. He knew that getting this close to somebody might not be such a great idea, since he didn't know her at all, but it was obvious that this wasn't a trick. He wanted to help her, and nobody else was around, but he still wasn't getting anywhere.

"WHO disappeared?" Gackt looked at her, "I need you to calm down and tell me your friend's name, and we will go and look for her, alright?" He watched as the girl took a deep breath and nodded to show that she was calm. "Are you alright? Can you talk now?" She nodded. He smiled and took her hand. "Go on then."

"H-Her name is Allie." Gackt stared at her. Allie? The girl from earlier? He felt a stab of fear hit him. He felt that he needed to find her. Standing up, he helped the girl up.

"What's your name?"

"Helena."

"Alright, Helena. We're going to find her. Show me where you saw her last. Don't worry, everything will be okay." Helena led him back out the door, leading him to where they had last been. "Alright, so let's call for her. If she's anywhere near, she'll hear us. We'll walk around the building and search for her."

They started around the building, calling out for Allie. Searching behind dumpsters and corners. Gackt could tell that Helena was starting to lose hope. He took her hand, and they continued forward.

"We'll find her."

!~!

It was cold; so cold. Allie was finding it hard to stay conscious. Her body became numb long ago. Her thoughts briefly thought back to Gackt. It had seemed trivial now to think about how much she liked the singer. Nobody would want her now, especially not him.

Allie was almost completely out of it when she heard the voices. They sounded so far away. She couldn't understand what they were saying. She wished they would come closer and find her. It sounded like they were coming closer.

"Allie?" Was that Helena's voice? Oh thank god! Her friend had found her. Allie tried to stay awake, she wanted to do something so that her friend would get to her quicker.

"Allie?" Who was that? It was the voice of a male. They didn't know any guys that would be around her at this time! As Allie drifted fully into consciousness, she started to freak out even more. What if it was the same guy that had done this to her? She didn't want him anywhere near her. Struggling weakly to get away she accidentally ran into a piece of flat sheet metal, making it fall over with a loud clatter. She shut her eyes fearfully as the steps started running towards her.

!~!

"Gackt! What was that?" Helena jumped at the clattering of falling metal, and hid behind the other. She trusted the other to protect her if they came across anything dangerous, as he had promised to do so.

"I don't know. Here, stay behind me. I'll check it out." They ran closer, Helena staying safely behind him. Wandering around the corner, Helena screamed at what she saw. Running past Gackt, she knelt beside her friend. Allie was in only her underwear, her shirt ripped and hanging off her loosely. A piece of her shirt was gagging her. Helena quickly untied it.

"Allie. Allie, oh my god! What happened?" Helena asked, although it was clear what had happened after seeing the dried blood on her friend's legs. She hugged her friend close and cried. Why did this have to happen?


End file.
